


you're a loaded gun

by mommykun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BDSM, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Guns, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Short One Shot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommykun/pseuds/mommykun
Summary: there’s just something so hypnotizing about Yuta holding a gun
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	you're a loaded gun

“Your safeword?”   
“Aloe.”  
“A hundred percent sure?” Yuta asks for the last time and Mark is almost screaming at this point.   
“Of course,” he hisses instead, rolling his eyes. His boyfriend expression darkens at that, for the first time in a while matching his appearance. With his ripped jeans, tattoos, and piercings, he looks like someone Mark’s mother would tell him to avoid.   
He’s perfect.

“I don’t really like that tone, baby,” Yuta says, his voice merely a whisper, and yet still more powerful than Mark’s ever heard in his life.   
“What will you do about it?” he answers, trying to put on a bold face. Yuta smiles and pulls out a gun. Mark feels his legs give out almost immediately.

_“What’s up, love? You seem a little distracted,” Yuta notices, looking at his lover with raised eyebrows. He has just come back from an important meeting, as he calls them. Mark never asks. The meetings usually require a gun, and this one definitely wasn’t an exception, Mark notes as he watches Yuta take his weapon out of the jacket. He can’t look away. He never can. There’s just something so hypnotizing about Yuta holding a gun and…  
“Mark.”   
“Huh?” he looks up, eyes wide, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. That isn’t ideal.   
“What’s on your mind?” Yuta asks, cupping his face in his hand. Gentle as always. The sweetest gangster on earth.   
“You,” Mark answers, pouting. “And your gun.”   
That seems to worry his boyfriend, of course, it does.   
“Do you want me to stop taking it out? I can find a place to store it safely, so you don’t have to look at it ever…”   
“No!” Mark almost squeals, getting off the couch and straight into Yuta’s arms. The close presence of the gun makes him dizzy and his whole body feels hot, even hotter than before._

_He hears a surprised laugh leave Yuta’s throat.  
“Aw, baby. What’s that?”   
“I don’t… I don’t mind the gun that much,” Mark whispers, pressing his body closer to his boyfriend’s. He feels a hand slide across his chest, going straight for his cock.   
**Fuck.  
** “Wanna tell me about that?” _

It took so much time to talk it through, to make sure they were safe and comfortable, and ready. But as he falls to his knees, he knows it was so worth it.   
“Oh, what a good whore,” Yuta says, his voice soft as silk. Mark’s mouth falls open at the praise. He can’t make the smallest sound, he feels small and frozen. And so, so good.   
“Such a useless little thing. You’re perfect,” Yuta hums, letting the gun hang near Mark’s face. The humiliation and happiness from the praises mix, making the kneeling man completely defenseless.

The gun brushes over his cheek and he completely freezes. Cold. Foreign. He lets his eyes fall close for a second.   
“Open them,” Yuta’s voice is more of a low growl this time as the cold metal touches Mark’s cheekbone. He complies, obviously. He looks up at his boyfriend and couldn’t help but whimper quietly. There’s a cold look in his eyes and it sets Mark on fire.   
“Can’t even stay quiet for a few minutes? You really are a useless bitch.”  
Mark whimpers again, he can’t stop himself. Deep in Yuta’s eyes, he sees satisfaction.   
“I’m gonna shut you up then.”

He doesn’t expect that, not when his mind is already cotton candy. Cold presses against his lips and he parts them more, tasting the metal. He can’t stop a moan forming in his throat as Yuta pushes the gun further in.   
“Just like that. Good boy. Good slut,” the older man praises, moving the gun in and out slowly, making sure each ‘thrust’ makes Mark moan even more.

Mark’s cheeks burn as he feels himself drool all over his chin. Yuta only laughs at that.   
“Pathetic. You could come from just that, huh?”   
He can’t help but nod. The gun leaves his mouth and Mark watches the string of saliva connecting it to his mouth. The cold metal rubs against his nipples.   
“I’m gonna have so much fun with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: strawb3rrypup


End file.
